A variety of disposable diapers are in widespread use. Disposable diapers are available in sizes ranging from newborn to adult with each size being adapted to meet the size requirements of the individual. Disposable diapers have various absorbency characteristics adapted to accommodate the differences of daytime usage versus nighttime usage. There have been improvements in the materials and designs of the absorbent pad to minimize dampness, discomfort and rashing while maximizing absorbency. Elastic waist and leg bands enhance the diaper's fit and comfort while minimizing leakage and odor. For fastening, reusable adhesive fasteners are used in lieu of safety pins to provide additional safety and convenience. Disposable diapers can be bought in a variety of decorative designs and colors.
After being soiled, disposable diapers are usually folded and secured by the reusable adhesive fasteners. This containment design does not stop the leakage of odor or bacteria. Additionally, it can create a nuisance when discarding, resulting in unsanitary environments. Typically, disposal is made by discarding the diaper into a garbage can to capture leakage and odor. The garbage can usually includes a cover that requires the application of antiseptic and deodorizing sprays. When traveling, one must either find a sealed container or carry a portable sealed container.
The foregoing improvements have attempted to meet customer requirements. However, the soiled diaper disposal problem has not been completely overcome.